waldofandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WaldoWatcher
I am a photo editor with MSN.com. I am wondering if you know the source of the image of Martin Handford that you submitted. We'd like to use it for a slide show commemorating the 25th anniversary of the series. If not, are you aware of any other images of the author that might be available. JulieMiller (talk) 23:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC)juliemiller__TOC__ Monaco skin Hi, Jake -- Long time no type! Have you seen the new Monaco skin that Wikia is using? It's a different format that puts all the controls on the left side, like people are used to from Wikipedia. Monaco is more customizable than the Quartz skin that Waldo Wiki is using right now, and pages load faster. We've also found that the sidebar menu helps readers find their way around the site more easily. You can see Monaco in action on Muppet Wiki, Marvel Database and Indiana Jones. So we're phasing out Quartz on the site, and switching wikis over to Monaco. Before Waldo moves over to the new skin, I wanted to know if you want any help customizing the site. Let me know if you need help with it, okay? -- Danny (talk) 22:51, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Internship Hi, Jake -- I posted this on Xmas, but I'm moving it here instead. Christmas is coming next week, and attention paid to the Xmas Specials wiki will probably die down until next year... You've done so much amazing work there. I'm looking for some people to be part of a Wikia Entertainment team right now -- there's a posting for interns here. I'd like to talk to you about it... Could you send me an e-mail? My address is danny at wikia.com. Thanks, talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 15:14, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Waldo Watchers Locations I have a complete scan of the Ultimate Fun Book with the Waldo Watchers circled if that would speed things up for you. I would scan the poster book as well, but that wont quite fit on my scanner. - Kintwill :Oh wow, that could help (so I know which ones you have already accounted for). I don't need anything with great detail, as I have the book (just enough to know which ones you got and the general area of them). If you want to send the scans you have to me go ahead and I'll see what I can find - either email me (waldowatcher''(at)hotmail.com) or upload them here (but I'll probally remove them from the server after I snag them though, just to protect the copyrights from being violated by others). Thanks again. — ''WaldoWatcher, 02:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) It turns out that I under-counted my locations on the Wonderful Portrait Puzzle and The Beat of the Drums. So I do have all ninety nine circled after all. -Kintwill :Oh excellent! That's terrific, way to go! I'll take a look at the poster book to see if I can find any more. — WaldoWatcher, 04:27, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Waldo Hi Jake -- I saw that you added Waldo to the Youngtv footer, and I'm really glad. I made the footers a month ago, and it looks like in the last month you've really brought this wiki back to life! I really like the rotating pictures on the main page -- I didn't know you could do that. I'm gonna have to check out how it works. I added the Youngtv footer on the main page; I hope that's cool. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help you! -- Danny (talk) 21:57, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi Danny -- the footer is great (I was actually going to add it myself, but you beat me to it). I've been working to revive this wiki and get it back on track. The random picture thing is a pretty cool trick - and it was pretty easy to set up (if you want me to help you out with it let me know and I can help you set one up). Right now I'm really trying to get traffic here, because we've only had like 2-3 people that have added stuff -- sadly there is no existing "Where's Waldo?" community on the web to draw from - which makes it harder to find the people interested in the topic. If you have any ideas or comments about the wiki let me know -- and feel free to jump in and add to, tweak or work on any of the pages we have here. — WaldoWatcher, 23:08, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::I looked at the random picture, and figured out how it works -- it's a neat trick. ::Attracting a community is always tough... it requires a lot of work and patience. I wrote a piece that's on Central right now -- "Ten steps to raise your wiki's Google ranking" -- that has some tips on promoting your wiki. ::But I have to say, you've done a lot of those things already, and your Google rank is great -- you're the #10 result when you search for "where's waldo", which is fantastic. ::I added the wiki to the list on the Entertainment hub -- hopefully a listing there and on the footer will bring in some Waldo fans. -- Danny (talk) 02:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hi I'll try to add info to the TV and Book areas but I dont know anything about other merchandise so I can't help there. While going through the episode guide your original air dates didn't match mine but im not sure how reliable my info is but here it is: 01 My Left Fang (14/09/91) 02 Forest Women (21/09/91) 03 It's A Gruel, Gruel World! (28/09/91) 04 The Great Ball Game (05/10/91) 05 Draining The Deep (12/10/91) 06 The Underground Hunters (19/10/91) 07 The Unfriendly Giant (26/10/91) 08 A Stone Age Story (02/11/91) 09 The Land Of The Carpet Flyers (09/11/91) 10 The Living Exhibits (16/11/91) 11 Ahead Of The Future (23/11/91) 12 Viking Fling (30/11/91) 13 The Land Of The Lost Pyramid (07/12/91) -- David :Hey David, feel free to add information where you can. One of the great thing about the wiki format is that eventually someone else will come along and can fill in the gaps that you can't. There is still a lot of things not even covered on the wiki yet. Many of the books, characters, and products can use expanding - just jump in where you can. :As for the episode dates you have, they seem to be all be based off the date of episode #1 and then assume that the next episode aired the next week (I think I've seen this list floating around the net before on places like TV.com and imdb). However the week of October 26, 1991 (the week after "The Underground Hunters") was a rerun of "Forest Women". Episodes #1-6 aired, then a rerun of #2, and then episodes #7-13 aired (followed by reruns of the whole season until September '92). So my dates are actually accurate. :Here's a tip on talk pages -- to sign a talk page posts, add four tildes ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and time stamp. There's more tips on the Waldo Wiki FAQ page. -- WaldoWatcher 19:17, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Waldo Glitter Wand/Stick Hi. I'm looking for anyone who can tell me where to get a Where's Waldo glitter stick/wand. It's a clear plastic tube filled with water and red, white and blue glitter. You have to find Waldo among the glitter. If anyone knows where I can get it or has one they can sell me, please email me. Thanks! I have one that I got 15 years ago in perfect condition. I still play with it! I would sell it for an outrageous amount of money. Waldo as manga Hello. I've been looking around to find out if anyone knows where this picture is from. http://i161.photobucket.com/albums/t221/AbusePuppy/1196218029281.jpg Would you happen to know please? I just found this on photobucket I don't know where it's from. -HP Finished the TV Eps Hi it's been a while but I finally got a copy of Ahead of the Future so I finished off the Episode summaries. Btw this page http://waldo.wikia.com/wiki/Where%27s_Wally%3F_videos needs to be linked back in some where but I'm not sure where you would want it. Waldo in Toronto http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=30178937858 Wiki name Hey there, I was reverting some vandalism here and I noticed the name of the wiki was "Waldo Wiki" I think it might be better for search engine results and would draw more attention to the wiki if it was the "Where's Waldo Wiki". You can do this by moving the main page to Where's Waldo Wiki, editing MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and MediaWiki:Mainpage to reflect the name of the new main page. If you need any help or have any questions, you can ask me. --Charitwo (talk) 04:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) A WALDO FRANCHISE I'm a free educational material editor for Dominican Republic and would like to ask / buy a franchise to include Where's Waldo? serie in the next 4 editions of the magazine. Could you tell me whom or where should I contact for this? Thank you very mucha. Please answer me at: kjoselia@yahoo.com or kalmeida@jugotropico.com Kalmeida Where's Wally DVD You do know that the first four episodes of Where's Wally? have been released on DVD in Australia. - Ezekiel 23:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Where's Waldo Glitter Wand - I need one! Hello All, I am looking for a Where's Waldo Glitter Wand....Please let me know if you are willing to sell! I can be reached at hypermac501@yahoo.com. Cheers! Cheryl wheres waldo glitter stick wand I have it!!! Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. I also messed around with a new theme, feel free to revert it if you don't like it. :) Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Wally, not Waldo Your information is false, the book was first published by Martin Hanford under the title "Where's Wally?". Where's Waldo is an American edition of the book. The name was changed to Waldo for no known reason to my understanding. This is for your wiki, by the way. Delete a photo from an old account. Hello, I'm changing my old account from pep el silencioso to Pindiopole, I'm trying to delete an old photo that I uploaded on the wiki but I can't. Would you do it, please?. Thanks. This is the link of the photo http://waldo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lost_Waldo_copia.jpg (Pindiopole (talk) 22:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC))